I'm So Into You
by zaleska606
Summary: Modern AU: Cana and Lucy have wasted their time on setting Gray up on random blind dates. [Gruvia One Shot]


**I'm So Into You**

 **A/N:** Sorry for my lack of uploads im very stressed with moving countries etc at the minute for uni and all so ive had no time for anything please take this as an apology

"I can't believe this!" Cana screeched down the phone into Gray's left ear. "I specifically chose her because she is, not only easy but very cute and what you said was your type!"

"That's the fifth date we've sent you on in a row that you've said hasn't gone well, Gray. I'm starting to worry," Lucy said softly, she, Cana, and Natsu were staying together at her place that night eagerly awaiting his phone call after the date.

"Stop worrying, seriously. I don't understand why you send me on these pointless things anyway."

Almost a year ago the two girls had noticed Gray's "lack of love life" and began to hand pick women themselves and sent him on way too many blind dates… which almost always ended in one disaster or another. Not that he was even interested in the first place.

For example, the first girl he was sent off with ended up having extreme daddy issues. Not that he couldn't handle that as he had also dealt with his own, as well as Natsu's and Lucy's and Cana's and Laxus' and Wendy's (although hers were more mommy issues), what really bugged him was the fact that she would constantly point out the 2 year age difference between them and bit her lip while doing so. Clearly getting somewhat aroused by the idea of him being older. Weird. Gross. Ugh.

Then the second girl, to be fair, was quite sweet. She had long ginger hair and talked fondly of her family, a trait he admired in anyone, however, she was a bit... _insane_. She would make 'jokes' of how she could torture the other people in the cafe and when she saw his horrified reaction she would giggle, pat his cheek, and say "I'm just kiddin'" before winking and drinking her coffee. He didn't know what the hell Lucy was thinking with this one.

The third girl was the worst. Gray didn't know which mental hospital Cana snuck her out of or which one she would be in now. He was very happy that that date only lasted 20 minutes. She was obsessed with talking about robots, convinced she would be the first in the world to build a mechanical dragon, and also refusing to eat anything except some 'Metamo' bar so she could lose weight. He did not like her.

The fourth girl was actually Natsu cross-dressing. Apparently, his friends were concerned with his sexuality this time, wanting to make sure he was actually straight before continuing to set him up with more girls. Safe to say Natsu got a swift ass-kicking and Lucy and Cana were ignored for a week.

Leading up to the night of the fifth girl, a shy waitress with sandy brown hair and a kind smile. She was nice enough, swooned over him a bit to start with, and made him laugh. The only problem was, although she may have been 'his type', she was unbelievably boring. The first half hour with her was fine. He could see them becoming quick friends back then, but after that first half hour was over she would repeat all the same topics. Only ever talking about baking, her job, or criticizing the place they were actually eating in.

"You're sure you don't want another date with a guy? Just to be sure," Gray practically growled at the question, getting a few surprised looks thrown his way as he walked down the street towards his apartment building. "Don't growl at me, Mr. Fullbuster! I'm trying to get you laid here!"

"Yeah, well, stop it," he mumbled, shoving his free hand in his pocket to jingle his keys as he walked. "I can find happiness perfectly fine on my own."

Cana tutted before she and Lucy went on a rant on how amazing it is to be in love and how it was to get laid by the love of your life and blah blah blah he's 28 and not even engaged blah blah blah.

Just as Gray was about to cut into their ranting with a witty remark he noticed a girl sitting patiently on a window-ledge outside his apartment building. His heart leaped up into his throat as he struggled to breathe at the sight of her and his eyes widened at how casually she was just sitting there.

 _Actually in the same country as him._

 _She was back!_

"Juvia?" he asked hesitantly after breaking up the call without saying goodbye to either girl or Natsu.

The girl quickly turned her head to face him. "Gray-sama!" she jumped from her sitting position and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and swayed from side to side. He gently placed a hand on each of her arms and looked over her shoulder to see some people staring at the display of affection.

Blushing, he pulled away from her, "what are you doing here? I thought you were, you know," he gestured lamely with his hands as he failed to explain himself. She smiled softly.

"If you invite Juvia inside, all can be explained," she teased and he nodded, half smiling back at her.

He was seriously confused about why she was here, but he'd be damned if he let her go again.

"So!" Gray exclaimed as he placed a mug of tea in front of her on the coffee table and settled beside her on his sofa. "What's up?"

She giggled, making his heart beat that little bit faster, "Well, Juvia is back."

"Yeah, I can see that!" He smirked, "it's good to see you again."

"No, you aren't understanding Gray-Sama. Juvia is back," it seemed his efforts of making them drinks went in vain as she grabbed his coffee and placed it beside her mug on the small table and placed both her hands in his. "For good."

"Like…" Gray searched her shining eyes for any hint of a joke, or if this were a dream. "You're staying in Fiore? Magnolia to be exact."

His grip on her tightened in hope.

"Yes," she breathed. "Phantom Lord is shutting down and Juvia was offered a job at 'Fairy Tail' after being made redundant. Actually, she was offered multiple jobs, but she couldn't resist coming back home. To Gray-Sama."

Gray screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop his tears. Relieved tears, happy tears, overwhelmed tears. He was over the moon to have her back with him but was too afraid to let it be real just yet.

She had gone to the country of Veronica to work at her firm as Marine-life Research Developer. Leaving him alone in Fiore to work at Fairy Tail. Their last few weeks together before her departure had been the best of his life.

Because he spent them with her in his arms.

After a celebratory we-passed-our-exams-and-the-graduation-ceremony-is-next-week dinner, they wound up heavily making out on her old apartment's sofa before she confessed to being in love with him and he to her. They made love and made promises and spoke of their future together. Swiftly changing their friendship status up to lovers.

Then, about three weeks after their graduation ceremony, she was offered a full-time job as a Marine-life Research Developer in 'Phantom Lord' while he was giving a place in Arctic Research in 'Fairy Tail' in their home town.

It was an amazing opportunity for her, one he would be damned to let her miss because of his selfish needs of wanting her around.

And all these years he swore to stay single, in hopes of meeting her and having her for himself again. Probably why he went out of his way to find faults in all the dates he was forced to go on and in every girl who flirted with him.

Gray, despite his happiness of her presence, found it difficult to comprehend that he could now freely show his emotions once again without being afraid she was never real. As this is the moment he was waiting for when he put up the walls around his heart.

"It's been almost 6 years," he ran his thumbs over her palms and tried to control himself, reopening his eyes he looked at her. "I've been waiting for you."

"Juvia was hoping you would," she whispered, a single tear falling from her eyes. She leaned over towards him and placed her lips on his.

Gray's heart stuttered and he kissed her back. Removing his hands from hers in order to pull her closer to him by the hips. The kiss they shared was sweet and happy and wet with tears, only coming to an end when Juvia started giggling and nuzzled her head into his neck.

Gray felt, rather than watched, as she moved herself to be closer to him. He allowed himself to completely relax the more she snuggled into him.

"Juvia… Juvia is still in love with Gray-Sama," she sniffed and tightened her grip. "She never stopped loving Gray-sama even for one second."

He moved a hand to bury in her silky hair. The style now changed to loose curls rather than the old tight ones she had back in the day. He gave himself a few seconds of silence while holding her before speaking up.

"Yeah. I still love you too," she pulled back and smiled brightly at him, tears still pooling in her eyes.

She began to place wet kisses all over his face, making him chuckle at her antics and did not ask her to stop or cower away from her affections. Instead, he sat there, having the time of his life while his love, finally back by his side, showered in as much affection as she could.

Unfortunately, this loving session didn't last for too long as his front door was slammed open and three loud voices echoed into his living room. Juvia was frozen and confused, looking at him with scrunched up eyebrows. He simply rolled his eyes at what he knew would probably only be his friends from Fairy Tail wanting his attention.

He firmly kissed her once more on the lips before nudging her off his lap so he could see the damage they had made.

Of course, they had made a mess of his front hall and didn't even apologize because they started to shout at him how they thought something bad had happened to him because he hung up the phone randomly. However, their explanations were cut short when they saw Juvia slowly walk out of the living room and hook her arm through Gray's.

It was safe to say from that day on Cana, Lucy, and Natsu didn't scheme any more dates for him with random women and instead became obsessed with Gray's newly revealed soft spot.

 **A/N:** Sorry if this was awful ! Stressed out zallie=bigass writers block.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading ! And if you follow my story 'In The Middle of a Muddle' I will be updating it tomorrow (notice its change of rating ehh ;))

My Tumblr has changed again lol but you find it on my profile


End file.
